shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hōkō Hōkō no Mi
Introduction The Hōkō Hōkō no Mi allows the user to create temporary spheres of gravity, and is often mistaken as levitation or telekinesis. Depending on the user's control over their ability, they can choose what objects will be affected by the spheres. It was eaten by Azith deRaul of the Siren Pirates. Appearance The Hōkō Hōkō no Mi takes the form of a dark purple dragon fruit, with the typical swirls that have come to be affiliated with Devil Fruits Usage The main usage of the Hōkō Hōkō no Mi is to pull objects towards a certain area, and can be used to deal devestating attacks. Strengths The fruit's major strength lies in the fact that the user can often choose what the gravity spheres they make affect, rather than just pulling in everything indiscriminantly. The Hōkō Hōkō no Mi also allows for movement in the air, and when done fluidly can look like flight. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Split: '''Azith forms seperate spheres of gravity (usually two to five) that pulls her oponent's body in different directions, rendering them immobile and in pain. '''Shipwreck: '''Azith forms a single, powerful sphere of gravity to pull heavy ships quickly towards dangerous cliffs and shorelines. ::: '''Friendly Shipwreck: '''Azith forms a powerful sphere of gravity and allows her own ship to be pull towards it, normally used to quickly evade pursuing ships or when they are generally in a hurry. '''Hangman: '''Azith creates a powerful sphere of gravity initially below her oponent's feet, than moves it up quickly, leaving her oponent dangling in mid air. Sometimes she then proceeds to vanquish the sphere and allows the enemy to drop quickly, headfirst, towards the ground. '''Gravity Evasion: '''Azith creates a gravity sphere and allows herself to be pulled towards it, normally at quick speeds, allowing her to dodge or evade attacks. ::: '''Gravity Evasion Chain: '''Azith repeats the process of Gravity Evasion several times, forming new spheres to pull herself to; through years of practice Azith can do this at very high speeds, sometimes so fast that her enemy can no longer see her. '''Ping-Pong: '''This move is similiar to Gravity Evasion, only rather than pulling her self, she pulls her opponent, which usually results in them being smashed around as they are pulled by the relentless force of gravity. '''Blackhole: '''Normally a last-resort move, Azith creates the strongest sphere she is able to and allows everything nearby to be pulled towards it at highspeeds. ::: '''Blackhole Explosion: '''After completing Blackhole, Azith dissolves the original sphere and replaces it with several smaller ones at varrying distances, making the object that had been pulled to the first sphere instead fly to the new ones. '''Gravity Slam: '''Azith creates a sphere of gravity and allows her opponent to be pulled towards it, usually resulting in them being smashed into or through walls, floors, and ceilings. '''Pull: Azith normally uses this move when she is simply pulling items towards her, such as books, pens, weapons, etc. She does this by forming a sphere of gravity right inside her hand. Trivia External Links